


Every inch worth kissing

by triplezzz



Series: Through the years [3]
Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 乐华七子NEXT | NEX7, 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Wenjun (not so) secretly enjoys it, Zhengting's clingy, did I say fluff? because fluff, gross fluff dump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 18:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15955136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triplezzz/pseuds/triplezzz
Summary: Getting up and ready to go to work in the morning is a challenge shared by many. Especially so when one has a clingy overgrown pet refusing to let go.Wenjun can only hope his boss is lenient enough to tolerate another late streak against his otherwise exemplary employee behaviour.(Plotless fluff dump. Gross with a capital G. Because biting.)





	Every inch worth kissing

One kiss on the tip of his nose. One kiss to the swell of his cheek. Another at the corner of his mouth. He feels the warmth slipping away, and a pout forms even before his eyes could blink open. A huff of air hits his face, from an exhaled chuckle, still close enough to feel but much too far for his liking. He spreads his fingers and clenches, halting the body from moving further.

 

“I have to go.”

 

“No you don’t.”

 

“Who was it who preached me about adult responsibilities for an hour just some months ago?”

 

“No idea,” he shrugs, tugging at the fabric in his grip to bring Wenjun closer, eyes wide and face straight as he tilts his head slightly to the right. “Sounds like a misguided fool. A lonely, misguided poor soul with a serious case of cuddle-deficiency, lack of affection and–”

 

Wenjun pinches his nose and lets go before Zhengting can swat his arm.

 

“You make it sound like I’m neglecting my pet.”

 

The dress shoes they bought together are sleek and shiny black, soles adding up unnecessary inches to Wenjun’s height. They’re cold and rubbery against his bare toes when he presses forward, hands sneaking around a well-clad torso, chin digging into Wenjun’s chest.

 

“Arf.”

 

He maintains shameless eye contact as Wenjun blinks while remaining eerily silent, brain probably still processing. Not giving him a chance to conjure a verbal response, Zhengting musses the flaps of Wenjun’s collar with his face, snuggling in and inhaling his scent. Lavender, of course. He’d been the one to pick and spray it on the other right after he donned on his work clothes.

 

It takes seconds for a pair of arms to envelope his back, heat quick to transfer through his thin sweatshirt. He’s content to let Wenjun reciprocate, going boneless as the man buries his nose in his hair, still puffy and tousled by sleep. A mouth grazes his forehead for a short peck, reluctantly pulling away. He lets out a little whine.

 

“Be a good boy and wait for me,” teases Wenjun, patting his head.

 

Zhengting lands a clean smack on him this time, emitting gagging noise for good measure, and to cover up the flush across his cheeks. “You’re gross.”

 

“I wasn’t the one barking like a little puppy.”

 

“Just shut up and go.”

 

“That’s what I’ve been trying to do.”

 

The quip earns Wenjun a shove to the back, making progress towards the door at last. He looks back to Zhengting folding his arms, lips jutting out in a full-force pout, and couldn’t help the grin that takes over his face. Taking a step to close the distance, he sweeps over the sulky expression and lands his eyes on the untouched spot. Zhengting waits, expectant and unmoving. Wenjun lowers his head and there it is finally, a kiss on the lips, as brief as it is warm and sweet and addictive, has him chasing after the softness and unconsciously leaning forward. But Wenjun is already at the door, smile apologetic, gentle.

 

“I’ll be going then.”

 

Zhengting huffs and fixes the tie he made askew, smoothes down the ruffles and shoos Wenjun away when he deems him presentable.

 

“Yes. Scram, quick. Before I change my mind.”

 

Wenjun laughs, cups his face and rubs his cheek, pinching it slightly before breezing outside. Zhengting watches him from the balcony and waves back when he looks up from the apartment gate. A tiny pang of guilt flicks him when he sees Wenjun dashing to the train station, but he knows he’ll do this all over again when tomorrow morning comes.

 

With a yawn he drags his feet back inside, flopping down the bed and curling into the sheets, trying to shed a couple hours from the countdown. Ten more hours until he can get and give all the kisses he wants. Zhengting can wait.

**Author's Note:**

> I punched a wall to get through writing this HAHAHA kidding (I really did it tho, mentally (◕ᴗ◕✿)) hope you guys don’t shrivel from the cheese hhhh


End file.
